Walking in the Park
by Metamorcy
Summary: There are five random oneshots taken place anywhere in the abyss game about Luke and Guy, all yaoi. First one is Walking in the park, 2nd is Revealed, 3rd is Sick, 4th is Rain and Warmth and the 5th one is Interruptions. GuyLuke.
1. Walking in the Park

**Walking through the Park**

By: Metamorcy

_Disclaimer: don't own anything cause if I did, no offence to anyone, but all three guys of the group plus Asch would be gay. This is the first of the five one-shots of Guy/Luke; if you don't like yaoi don't read. This is amazing, able to write something that's not in my general horror or angst style. Simply amazing (claps to herself)._

_Luke and Guy are already lovers but their relationship is a bit shaky so when Guy goes out, what does Luke do, he follows._

* * *

Luke peeked around the corner, observing his best friend and lover carefully, his emerald eyes stuck on the older man. The blonde swordsman was strolling down the sidewalk but Luke was unsure if he knew about him being followed or not so he continued. His short red hair was slightly tilted to the side, the bangs drifting downward from the angle. The green pools eyed the older man watching each move he made with precision and composed. Luke stepped out; running to the next hiding spot, making sure that Guy wouldn't see him and ducked behind. He winkled his nose at the smell of his location, there was some thrown out pile of dirty sweat soaked clothes next to him and packages of expired meat that some of the cats were trying to dig into. He tried to concentrate on following his lover, not on the smell and slowly shifted outward to get away from it.

Today had been strange, Guy had suddenly left the group to go somewhere and when they questioned him about it, Guy shrugged it off, replying that he would be back soon. Luke, of course, being slightly nosy, decided to tag along to find out even if it meant getting in trouble with Tear later on but it was worth the trouble. So far, however, nothing fascinating had happened yet and Luke was beginning to loose interest in this whole 'cat and mouse' chase.

Guy headed up a pair of stairs, his hand on the sheathed sword and the other swinging back and forth. Luke was right behind, carefully estimating the distance and time to move. He jogged up, making his footsteps as quiet as possible and when he got to the top, he spotted Guy a feet away strolling around in the middle of the road. Luckily Guy's back was facing him so he ducked behind the nearest tree, still trying to be stealthy. They were in a park; no one was there except for themselves and the trees that towered above. Perhaps Guy was waiting for someone? The thought made Luke feel depressed inside, his chest clenched at the pain of someone else having Guy. The replica peeked out from behind, scanning the area once more before going back to Guy who had stopped moving completely, with his arms crossed over the chest. The two remained still, an eerie silence cast over them, none moving an inch until it was safe.

"Come on out." Guy called out without even turning around. Luke flinched, but remained hidden just incase it was a trick. "Luke, I know you're there."

He still didn't move; he didn't want to get in trouble by the older man and leaned over so his back would be resting on the tree. The blonde sighed, twisting around to eye the tree, the one that Luke was hiding behind. He shook his head, the bangs dancing with the movement and strolled forward, a smile making its way to his face. His feet crushed the soft green grass underneath, flattening it out, with the sound of leaves shuffling in the wind. When he finally came up to the tree, he lifted up a foot and kicked it, _hard_. Luke made a startled yelp ducking, obliviously ruining his cover.

"Luke, don't get me angry." Guy had a warning tone but it was still playful like a mother did to the child.

The red head let out a sigh and crawled out of his spot on his knees. He was pouting and it looked _so absolutely adorable_ that even the older man had turn away to stop blushing for a moment. Guy outstretched his right hand offering it to help the replica up with a soft smile. Luke took it, letting himself get pulled up into a standing position with a single pull.

Luke played with his fingers, gazing down at his feet; he looked as if he had been defeated and crestfallen. "Sorry Guy. I was just curious."

Guy smiled, patting the boy on the back. "Don't worry about it; I was actually _hoping_ you would follow me."

The replica gazed up, surprised. Guy _wanted_ him to follow? "Wait, what?"

"I was expecting you to go after me, after all I know you far too well. And since you're here, lets go for a walk, it'll be great to get away from all the trouble." The Gardios grabbed Luke's hand, dragging the red head down the road and deep into the area. They went through the park, holding hands closely together and with Luke's bright red face. He couldn't believe what was happening, Guy was _really_ holding him. Luke wanted to squeal out in delight but resisted taking sneaky peeps at the lovely face and even started to daydream. Yes, Luke knew he was acting like some kind of crazy fan girl but he couldn't really help it, he was so happy. Guy's voice broke through the trance, sharply with a normal topic. "Today's weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Luke couldn't stop blushing; it was so hard no too being right next to his crush. He now understood why all the girls went after him and blessed it to god or whoever that governed the world that Guy was afraid of them. His voice cracked when he had spoke, giving away some of his feelings. The replica had to turn away or else Guy might notice, and question about it but it was too late, he had already detected it.

Guy had paused, twisting back, his blue eyes staring down at the shorter one. He had noticed the stutter and that Luke was trying to avoid looking directly at his face. The arm held Luke on the shoulder, holding him tenderly. "Is something wrong?"

"No of course not…but." Luke trailed off, glancing back away trying to find something else to look at besides Guy. His emerald pools dashed to a tree with large pine cone in them and focus on it.

"But what?" The swordsman leaned in his face closer to the replica's ear. He stood in front of Luke's vision startling him away from the cone.

"But...where are we going?"

Guy pulled back, eyes closed as if he was thinking of something. He could tell that Luke was lying, trying to cover up whatever he was hiding in his mind but Guy decided to play along with it, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "Not sure, we'll just have to wander around until we find something interesting."

Luke gazed up with an eyebrow raise in disbelief. "You mean you didn't really have a destination planned yet?"

"Yep, I'm just winging it." Guy began hauling Luke again, his smile not faltered by the pouting replica. The wind blew lightly, the leaves hanging on the trees fluttered; some got ripped off, torn away from its home. A few dance in the air, twirling around in circles until it touched the earth. One went into Luke's hair, tangling it into a mess slithering itself underneath. The replica reached up with one hand, trying to pull it out but at each tug, it grew worse and the hair wrapped itself into a tight ball. Guy released Luke's hand, the warmth gone, replaced with the cold atmosphere that surrounded them. He reached up, going through the silky hair untangling the leaf, moving stain by strain. A blush spread across Luke's face and stared up at his best friend's face with his glittering with the sun's rays.

"Here we go." The Galdilia took it out, painlessly and effortlessly, holding it in front of Luke's face. The wind suddenly blew, making the two shifts closer to each other to defend the warmth that was between them. His fingers on it slipped and went flying blending itself with the rest of its brother and sisters.

Luke blinked, smiling his face still red. "Thanks."

"Well, well, looks who's here." A voice came from behind; it was familiar and sounded just like the replica's voice. Guy twisted around, his hand getting readily on the sword like he was waiting for any attacks. Asch stood there, arms crossed against his chest, staring between the two. "What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Just walking, is there a problem?" The smile on Guy's fair face was gone replaced by an angry frown. The hand didn't leave its place on the sheath, eyeing the original cautiously. There was simply no trust between the two, his feelings for revenge at the original was still there though it wasn't as strong as it was in the past. It was a flame left on the candle, the wax, his feelings melting away but the flame of hate was still burning for all eternity

"No, not really." The long haired red head grumbled, his face stuck on that annoyed expression that he always wore in front of the replica.

"What about you then?" If there was one person Guy didn't like that was Asch. Sure he might say that he doesn't want to extract vengeance anymore to make Luke, Natalia and maybe _even_ the Fabre family happy, but he couldn't help but get this tug in his chest when ever he saw him and it _wasn't_ love, he wanted to get rid of the red head and vanquish him from his sight. Of course he held back seeing as that might get him into unwanted trouble later on.

"That's none of your business." Asch grumbled again, twisting to the side not wanting to look at the two. The wind blew again, harder this time whipping blades against their bodies. The three had to block their eyes, spread their legs shoulder width apart and hold themselves to the earth. Asch's long hair tangled itself as it whipped around in multiple directions behind his back and even got into the eyes, stinging for a second. Luke grunted, feeling his white coat tails pull him with the current and almost fell back if Guy hadn't caught him, holding the red head closely waiting out for the wind to dissipate. When it slowed down, the three settled now that the wind had vanished.

"Wow that was pretty strong." Luke glanced up into Guy's face, feeling that the wind had gone to a mere breeze. His eyes went down to Guy's arms, the ones that were holding them closely to each other. He could feel the warmth admitting from the taller man as they made contact even though the clothes were in the way. Luke glanced over to Asch but didn't say anything fearing of being scolded again.

Asch noticed the looks he was getting and grumbled, targeting Luke. "What is it, dreck? Want to say something?"

The replica didn't reply, unable to find his voice and snuggled into Guy's chest for protection.

Guy's eyebrows slanted slightly downward but at the same time, he liked the feeling of Luke's body up against his own. The Gardios stepped in-between the two if that was possible and glared coldly at Asch with a threat that he would willingly fulfill. "If you're come here to pester us, then go, we don't need the trouble." Though Guy didn't want to, he pulled away from Luke, grabbed the hand and dragged the poor replica off before Asch could get anything to reply back with and if he did, the wind had stolen it away. Luke struggled to keep up, though he was glad that the warmth was still in his chest, his hand where Guy's grip tightened was beginning to hurt.

"Um, Guy?" Luke called out; his wrist was in pain now and he could see the red imprint coming out on the skin. "Can we please stop for a moment? You're hurting me."

The blonde stopped, twirling around, his face was twisted into a blank expression. He glanced down at the two hands jointed together, blushed, and hauled it away. "Ah, sorry."

Luke made a small smile trying to cheer up his friend up while rubbing his aching wrist. He knew that Guy wasn't very fond of the original and Luke didn't blame him on that. Guy still had lingering hatred for the red head general from _that_ time long ago. Luke pouted for a moment and reached out for Guy's hand. "It's alright, now let's continue."

"Sure thing." The rest of the walk was peaceful and when they came up to the end, they did a 180 turn, entering the town. They let go of each other, fear of being persecuted by the villagers for being in love with each other. Was it really so wrong to love the person right next to you whether it was boy or girl? Though their hands weren't jointed together, they stood close by so that the feeling between them wouldn't fade away. The people didn't notice how close they were, almost to the point where their bodies were clearly having contact. But they were all too busy with duties, customers and their sale prices along with competing with other markets to care about two men. And even then, the crowd was large enough to over flow a mile stretched wide container so there was no way anyone would notice it but the two were just playing it safe, there was no need for trouble or anything. Guy came across a small gift shop with numerous little tweaks here and there littering the shopping window. Luke made a noise from his throat as he leaned forward staring inside; Guy detected it and pointed out to the item that Luke had his eyes on. It was some kind of snow globe with a figure of a woman hands clapped together as if she was praying. He pulled in close to Luke's ear whispering seductive words into it like he always did when they were alone. "Do you like that?"

Luke flinched at the voice, almost jumping back with a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. "No, not really, but it looks nice and it's kinda reminds me of mother."

"I see, if you want I could buy it for you." Guy didn't budge remaining still so he could smell the younger one's scent admitting from the neck and hair.

"No, that's not necessary; I'm perfectly fine without all that stuff."

"I see. Well then how about I give you something for free that will remind you of me?" Guy teased, not even glancing down to see Luke's reaction.

"And what would that be?" The replica turned away from the window, peering at his lover with a questioning expression. At first Guy didn't answer, a widening smirk curling up on his lips in amusement. A pout came next from Luke making him look so cutesy that even as much as Guy could resist, he was about to crack. The replica knew that and used it to his advantage. "Come on, tell me."

Guy gave in, sighed heavily and tilted his head downward in defeat. "Alright, but we can't do it in public; people might find it offensive." The gardios dragged Luke away, rounding about a corner and into a dark alleyway where they wouldn't be seen. It was dark and hid them under a cloak of darkness, covering them up from the light of discrimination. Droplets of water falling off of surfaces from above filled the area with its crashing sound that echoed throughout the silent back way. At first Guy did nothing staring down at the replica with something glittering in the eyes that even Luke was able to comprehend.

"Guy?" The replica tilted his head; he was getting impatient with a few of the red strains fell over hiding the right eye.

The blond reached out, pushing Luke forward while leaning down all at once. He captured the lips, licking over them passionately and wrapped his arms around the thin frame, pulling their bodies closer. Guy pulled back for a moment for a quick breath before retaking them once more, liking the taste and feeling while his right arm removed itself, tenderly poking the stomach. The replica giggled yanking himself back for short ragged breaths of air as he struggled to get lose. Tears began to well up in the eyes, laughing out of control and almost forgetting about the whole kiss.

"Guy, stop that!" Luke's laughter and protests echoed through the area as he struggled to get his mind back on track. He squealed in the blonde's arms as the grip tightened leaving no chance of escape.

Guy leaned forward again, pressing their lips once more, silencing Luke's screams and this time it was held on longer. A bright red blush grew over their faces and when the Gardios pulled back, he was smiling, eyes closed shut. "Does that remind you of me?"

"Y-Yeah." Luke glanced away, his face still red and the warmth admitting from the body and arms weren't helping.

Guy leaned forward, kissing the forehead and whispered into the ear seductively. "Let's go back before they figure out something." Guy yanked him self back, took the left arm, walking side to side, close enough to not have a gap between their two bodies.

Luke paused for a moment, going to his tipsy-toes so that he could be leveled out with the taller one. He spoke into the ear, sending shivers of delight up Guy's spine. "I love you Guy."

"I think that quite obvious by now. There's no need to say anything like that anymore." The Gardios let go of the hand and wrapped it instead around the shoulder so that they couldn't come apart. "But I'll make you feel better. I love you too, Luke."

A large grin spread across the fair face and Luke closed his eyes at peace in his lover's arms.

* * *

Yeah, I'm working on the next one but it takes me a while to type these out. I'm just so slow at this kind of thing. Please reveiw or something. I wasn't sure what Guy was so I just called him gardios 


	2. Revealed

Revealed

By: Metamorcy

The second one-shot of the Guy/Luke. If you don't like then what are you doing here? I'm not sure how to make a summary for this one so you'll just have to read to find out, sorry. Plus if I did say anything, it might give everything away.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah we all know, I don't own anything, the characters belong to Namco.

* * *

Guy groaned, he couldn't understand it or anything that was happening at all. What had he _done_ to make Luke _this_ upset? Had he accidentally said something to upset him or maybe he didn't do something right? Usually the red head would bounce back to his usual attitude and join back into the crowd but after so many days had passed, there seemed to no such process of that actually happening. His mind ran over it multiple times until his head began to ache from a headache and he _still_ didn't get an answer out of it. He glanced to the side, eyeing the red head replica with a worried gaze. The royal seemed very careful in avoiding him at all costs, it seemed as if he didn't want to talk things out and fix the problem. Guy wanted to know what was wrong but whenever Luke caught him in sight, he shot away as if he was unable to be in his presence. He sighed, he couldn't even get any alone time with the replica at all since he was hardly left by himself.

Jade looked as if he knew something Guy didn't, smiling off with that superior gaze, some how making Guy's thoughts run wild. It seemed that the man was always on top of things and that grinning face only proved it especially when Jade looked like he was about to laugh whenever he saw him. The females hadn't notice it yet though, not even Anise who would usually be on top of these types of things but _did_ notice the strange sensation between the two. The air between them was thick like a fog and she could feel a couple of sparks emitting from inside.

The smallest of the group trotted over to Guy but not too close due to his phobia. Her pigtails bounced at each step with the toy weapon hanging off her back like a backpack. "Hey, Guy is something going on between you two? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

The blond sighed, he didn't know but he _wanted_ to know. Things were just too complicated right now with Van and the tension between the two was only making things worse. Guy sighed again, looks like he was going to have to confront it with the replica seeing as Luke was a bit shy in this kind of thing. But that seemed to be the problem didn't it? How was he suppose to deal with someone who refused be near him? He turned to Anise for a moment then groaned to him self, raising a hand to his head, scratching the blond locks. How was he supposed to explain it too? "I'm not really sure. He just started doing it all of a sudden."

"Then why don't you talk to him to get things straighten out?"

Guy sighed for the third time that day; he was planning on doing just that later when he managed to get the red head driven into a corner. Whenever he neared him, Luke would run for it as if knowing what it is already about. "Already tried that."

The town they were heading to, Sheridan was right in front, the gates wide open as if welcoming them. The group entered glancing around the area then split up, the girls heading straight to the inn, complaining about smelling horrible after that long walk while the guys wandered the area separate from each other. They could have gone on the Albiore ll to get here but there were some problems with it like the fuel was low and had to leave it at the port. Guy strolled around without any destination, his feet moving on their own when his mind didn't bother telling which direction to travel. The town was crowded, people filled the streets; the small spaces were being squeezed out. Groceries of every kind littered the sides, people screaming out prices and what they sold over the numerous voices. His aqua pools scanned the place searching for the one person he needed to talk to but the replica was no where in sight. He found it annoying with all the noise and sauntered away, getting away from the screaming. Guy came up to an alleyway, empty and deserted with small rodents and insects scourging the area, searching out food. The place looked like it was in a ruin, parts of the building was falling off and a dense odor covered the field. Guy found the place too dirty to breath in and started heading out to the ocean by wandering through the pathways. The sound of waves crashing against the surface and rocks reached his ears. He followed it until the wonderful view of the scene came before him; the water was sparkling like a diamond in the sun light in front. The large ball of fire was setting in the distance making the sky turn into different colors and shades, covering the heavens and even reflected its radiance off the ocean. Plus it was peaceful, there was hardly a single person out since it was midday. The voices of the people were gone and the headache that had been forming was now fading into a dull ache.

Guy glanced around, looking for anyone familiar and spotted the one person he needs to speak to the most, Luke. He was just standing there staring out into the distance with a blank expression. Quietly he went over, not making a sound as he stepped, watching his feet and the being in front of him. Guy took one last step; he was right behind almost to the point where he could be breathing down the neck. The replica didn't notice the familiar presence behind until it was too late to avoid the meeting.

"Luke!" Guy called out, his voice penetrating the stillness of the atmosphere.

There was a visible flinch from the shorter one and instantly turned, stuttering. His eyes widened in fear, mouth gaping open in shock. "G-Guy?"

Guy came closer, insuring that Luke wouldn't be able to escape. Making sure that he covered all the spaces, he let his arms go to the side just in case he needed to react fast if the replica decided to run for it. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Is that so?" The replica tilted his head, nervous and fidgeting, his tone betraying him. He glanced away, calming back down to his normal state but his eyes contracted that. "Um…I have to go-"

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers from you." He moved forward, leaving no space for Luke to leave unless the replica decided to jump off the cliff and into the waiting water below. Guy folded his arms glaring at his friend with a stern look. "Now tell me why you've been avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you? If I did, just tell me, I can fix it."

Luke shaked his head, there was no way he could lie out of this one. He was a terrible liar, after all, and Guy could read him like a book. "No, that's not it; none of it is your fault."

"Then what?"

"Well…that's." Luke whispered bunching his hands together, he didn't want to say it just yet, fear of being rejected. "Um…" He pulled it off, browsing everywhere for an escape. He didn't want to say it, especially right now, he wasn't ready yet but it seemed like he had a choice.

"Luke." The blond said firmly, his patience running thin.

Luke closed his eyes, trying to dig up some courage from inside his soul. He took a deep breath, then out, his shoulders slumping downward. Guy stood there, his gaze still on its spot, eyeing Luke with precision. Before Guy knew it, a pair of lips was against his own. He stopped moving hands wide open in mid air, a foot away from the body in front. His mind crashed at the mere touch, his body tensing up by instinct. The light kiss was soft and sweet but was gone the next moment, leaving almost no trace that it had ever happened. Guy's eyes widen not in fear but in shock even as Luke turned, running for it not even glancing back to see what Guy's reaction would be. The pitter-patter of his feet was rushed with the shadow attached to his legs, following him right behind. He disappeared into the distance, the white coat tails flapping wildly in the wind as he ran. To the blond, the face on the back of the coat seemed to be smiling at him and laughing at the same time, remaining him of someone he knows. The ocean's waves seemed to have stopped for the moment; there was no sound just the deep breathing from the blond. Guy remained still, a single hand reaching up to his lips, touching them, the feeling still lingering there. It was a burning sensation that hadn't left him yet, fueling the fire inside his heart.

"I would go after him if I were you." A voice called out from behind a tree, a clear sound cutting through the silence. The galadios twisted around, a hand going for his sword, ready for battle. It sounded amused by the looks of it and familiar too. "Now, now there's no need to concern your self with me." Jade stepped out from behind, rising up his glasses with one finger. His red eyes pierced the blond with some sort of sarcastic humor. The long brown hair was loosely hanging, draping itself over the shoulder with a few of the bangs falling into the eyes.

A blush went across the face, both in embarrassment and that he was still thinking about the kiss. He tried to hide that feeling away by questioning the necromancer. "J-Jade, you didn't-"

"See that, just now? Why yes I did." Jade strolled closer, his arms behind his back looking proud and tall. "Now you should follow my 'once in a life time' advice and go after him before he starts thinking of all those horrible thoughts about you." He sent off a smile, eyes closed shut and leaned forward almost as if he was putting pressure to the younger one. Some of the bangs fell over; more did when he tilted his head. The blond backed away in fear, his mouth nervously twitching. Jade drew back, opening his ruby pools, edging Guy forward.

"O-Oh right." Guy turned heading the same direction as Luke hoping that he could catch up. He was some ways behind and it seemed that the red head had disappeared into the city. His heart was beating fast; he wasn't sure if it was from the running or if it was the kiss Luke had given him.

Behind, Jade sighed, shaking his head with a hand on top and eyes closed. Guy was just too dense in this sort of thing and strange enough it was Luke who figured it out first. The necromancer turned, the two twin tails twirled at the movement and strolled away down the opposite direction. As he took a few steps forward he decided to go against that, he was slightly interested on how this might all turn out; after all it could be fun. His ruby pools had a strange glitter in them as he did a 180 turn and followed after the two, taking his precious time. He had a playful smile on his lips as he went to interrupt the little romantic moment. The wind danced through his hair, and offered a sign of hope for them, something he didn't do very often. "Good luck to you both."

* * *

Guy rounded the next corner of the building, his body twisting along the sharp turns, quickly catching up with the replica that was just up a head. He had almost forgotten that his specialty was in speed and agility and quickly used that to his advantage, gaining distance. He noticed that Luke refused to look behind to see how close Guy had gotten even when he knew that the red head could tell that he was being followed. Guy picked up the pace, hoping that the royal wouldn't do something drastic just to get away. He called out; his hand outstretched just a few feet behind, trying to reach out to him. "Luke, stop!"

The blond expressed his surprise as the red head _did_ indeed _halt_. It was so sudden that Guy almost feared that he might have ran into him but didn't. Guy went to the other side so he would be facing Luke and held a grip on the shoulder. Luke gazed downward towards the floor, unable to look up at his crush.

"Luke?" Guy sighed, it was somewhat his fault; he should have noticed it earlier and perhaps along time ago. Though his heart was beating fast, he was able to stay and speak calmly almost seemingly natural. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I like you?" The replica almost snapped but his voice was still mellow, the older one could sense that there was a little fear in it. The emerald pools glanced away, searching the area for any other life forms that might be wandering the enclosed place. They had run into an abandoned part of the town where not many people hanged around.

"Yes, that. I would have listened."

"To a love confession?" He raised an eyebrow, a smile breaking on his crestfallen expression. Luke couldn't help but find some humor to it, that meant that it was perfectly natural to Guy to get a love confession. "Okay that's just making me jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's alright then. I would have…" Guy didn't know what to do; his mind was still recovering from the blank state after that one kiss. His thoughts couldn't help but wonder as he stared, everything he had said was just him winging it. "I might have even allowed you to love me."

This one statement made Luke's eyebrows tilt downward, something inside him snapped. "Allowed?" Luke grinded his teeth; that wasn't what he wanted to hear, it was even worse than being rejected. His fists crunched together in rage, tears were starting to well up in his eyes, formed from both his fury and sorrow. "What the hell are you talking about? Allowed? You're allowing _me_ to fall in love with you but not to _be_ loved back? That's sick!"

Okay maybe Guy didn't say that right seeing as how it just went. He tried defending himself from the raging red head, backing away slightly trying to give Luke some space. "No, no that's not what I meant! Believe me!" The expression on Luke's face didn't change; it looked like it got even worse. Guy almost sighed in frustration especially at his big mouth for saying something so _stupid_. 'Looks like I'll have to do it. Oh well this should be good.'

Guy leaned forward, pushing Luke forward to touch the body. Their lips connected, this time Guy reacted driving deeper than the replica had done. He didn't stop until he heard Luke moan into the kiss, wanting more. The Galadios pulled back, gasping for breath, he had no clue as to _what_ he had just done, but it felt _good_. That was _all_ he needed to know. Pushed on by mere lust, he did it again driving his tongue into the inner cave and wrapping his arms around the smaller body. The left hand reached up into the silky red hair gripping it and pushed the head upward so he could get a better reach. The blue eyes were closed shut lost in the kiss, even Luke was following right behind wrapping his own around the older man. He held Guy from the shoulder since he was shorter, his fingernails digging into the clothes but the ferocity between the two didn't falter. When a breath of air was needed, they let go at the same time, red and flustered.

Luke was the first one to speak, muttering the first word that came to mind. "Wow."

"Y-Yeah." Guy pulled back his hands scratching the top of his head. The two stared at each other lost in their own thoughts. Either was willing to speak up their minds, still stuck on the kiss as if it was amazingly wonderful or something.

"Bravo!" The clapping of hands broke the two away instantly.

Guy was the first one to react with a yep, twisting around to meet the person. He froze on the spot, mouth slightly open in shock. The one person he'd least expect was standing right in front of the entrance. "Jade?!"

"My, wasn't that a passionate kiss just now." The red eyed man grinned, smiling at the two. His brown hair shifted a little from the weak breeze that blew by some what covering whatever expression he was hiding underneath it. His arms came down, folding themselves across his chest. "So you've finally gotten together, congratulations. So when's the marriage date?"

"J-Jade!" Guy's face deepened in color, the side of his mouth twitched and he was waving his arms trying to make a point. "What the hell are you doing here? And what do you mean by _marriage_!?"

"Oh my, no need to yell, I'm an old man after all. And to answer your question, I just happened to be _passing_ by when I say two very familiar people making out here." Jade placed his hands into the pockets and tilted his head to the right. Some more of the brown strains fell over into the face but that didn't seem to bother the necromancer. He took a few steps closer eyeing them both with his sharp eyes. Jade sang in a sing-song tone, eyes wandering over them both. "You're both bright red."

Luke's blush deepened and stuttered out some unknown words, glancing away. Guy gulped worried about what might happen next, after all, he doesn't know what Jade might do in this type of situation. He eyed the older man with his eyes silted smaller like they were trying to stare into the necromancer's soul. But of course that wasn't helping since the only person that could understand Jade was Emperor Peony himself. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Nope, of course not. Where's the fun in doing that?" Jade's smile hadn't even faltered the least, remaining plastered permanently on his face. He made glimpse behind to the sky, seeing that the sun was already three fourths set behind. "And would you look at the time, it's probably time for dinner." It seemed that the red faced men behind him only humored Jade farther than before. Oh was he having fun today. "Now, come on chop, chop. We don't need the girls to start thinking of unusual things, now do we? Especially Anise, who loves to think up such wonderful stuff."

Luke and Guy sighed in defeat, when it came to fighting Jade, they might as well throw the towel in an absolute trounce. As Jade started sauntering off, the others followed behind like a pair of lowly dogs, staying as close to each other as possible but behind so that Jade couldn't see them. Guy leaned over, putting his hand up in front of Luke's ear. "I think he actually did this on purpose, you know, to get our feelings out."

Luke did the same action, ruby pools watching Jade carefully. "I think so too."

"You two have no idea." Jade interrupted the little conversation with a sharp comment.

They groaned in sync, tilting their heads downward to the floor. The rest of the walk went by quietly, the two newfound lovers unable to have a decent chat to talk things out; perhaps it was the downside of having a special being as Jade in their little group. All Jade did was tilt his head upward towards the sky and hum to himself, yes, today had been fun, more than he could imagine.

* * *

This one took me awhile to do, it was hard to make Jade himself, his personality is just so complicated but so fun to do. 


	3. Sick

Sick

By: Metamorcy

The third one-shot of the series and I've fallen sick so this is actually the only thing I could do for today and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. I'm so sorry that this one is shorter than the others.

* * *

The climate had been down for the past few days, rain in, rain out, an endless cycle that repeated every few hours. Places were flooded over, the earth was so saturated that one step could turn that solid ground beneath the feet to quicksand and places were closed down until the weather cleared up. At the beginning of the storm, the group of heroes had been out in the fields resting when suddenly a heavy downpour of pelting cold rain came down, sending the group into a panic. They had run to a nearby town trying to stay out of the storm while keeping their items and clothes dry. The rainstorm hadn't even so much as stopped the past few hours so the group was trapped in the town with no where else to go. Sad to say, there was a flu virus that had been going around due to the season change so there were plenty of people rushing to the doctor to get cured so it was no real surprise when someone got sick. However luckily for them, they had Jade, unsure if that was a good thing or not, they had someone to depend on, well they_ hoped_. Luke, the poor guy, had been out in the icy precipitation for over an hour trying to make sure that nothing was left behind in that little alarm. He had also been the last one to get inside and get change to warmer clothes so the next day, he had, of course and without a doubt, fallen unwell. 

Jade pulled the thermometer out of Luke's mouth and stared at the numbers for a second before announcing with a smile. "102 Fahrenheit, it's just a common cold. Congratulation! " He smiled with the sneaky and sinister grin that made some of the oldest men tremble in fear. The group was staying at an inn, one room was separated from the rest due to Luke's sickness; they didn't need any more to fall ill. The only person that wasn't in the room at that moment was Guy who had gone out shopping.

The tension in the air deflated a bit, relieved that it wasn't _too_ serious. Tear came up holding a glass of water with two hands as if she was praying and stood beside the replica with worry written all over her face. Luke was coughing roughly, a hand over his mouth, it seemed as if he was chocking on something from the inside. His cheeks were flushed with the fever, eyes closed shut with a towel on his forehead. As the melodist came near, Luke tried to sit up struggling slightly and had to use Natalia as leverage. Jade reached over and took the towel off seeing as it was about to fall off at that movement. Once he was able to get a grip, he pulled upward and remained sitting, pulling the covers closer, he was felling cold. Tear reached out, taking the free hand and wrapped it around the cup so he could stable it. "Here drink this; it might help cool your throat."

"Okay." Luke croaked, his voice cracking multiple times before going back to a coughing fit. Closing his eyes again, he tried to get rid of the excess water that had formed in his eye sockets from the force exerted inside his chest. He tried not to shake the glass cup and slip any of the liquid out, but that was growing hard with the constant movement. His shoulders vibrated at each one, sweat crawled down his cheeks in little droplets. Luke's face was pale, almost white like Jade's and the lips were purple with small hints of red.

The moment it slowed down, he took a sip of it letting the cool liquid run down his burning throat. He managed to intake only a tenth of the liquid, relieving him for a second before going back, Luke felt like he was going to cough up a lung at this rate. He almost spat the water out; the trembling caused some of the liquid to spill from the side and onto the sheets. Tear took the cup back, placing it safely on the table just incase it would be needed again. His breathing was short and raspy, evidence that something was trapped in the throat. Luke tried to hold back on coughing but it began to hurt so much that he started back up again.

Tear shooed everyone out seeing as they weren't helping the situation plus there was a large chance that the sickness could spread if they remained here for too long. She tried to comfort the sick replica but whatever she did had no effect to for the cold, it was just getting worse. A knock at the door broke her worrying for a split second, it opened with a loud ear piercing squawk and in walked Guy. He strolled over, his aqua pools examining over the red head for a moment without even making eye-contact with Tear, and brought over a chair from the other side. He placed it right next to the bed, sat down leaning over with a bottle of medicine in his hand. Shifted his sword so that it wouldn't get in his way, he stared at his lover with a stern expression.

"Luke." Guy whispered shifting closer from his seat studying the replica's reaction. There was hardly one, perhaps he didn't hear him over the coughing or perhaps he didn't even notice the arrival through his blurry eyes. The Gardios glanced down to the bottle; a disgusted frown appeared as he stared at the contents. Twisted the cap with an opening click, Guy poured the thick gooey liquid into the provided cup. There was a horrible smell admitting from the medication and even Guy gagged a bit from it. Tear backed up, the stench was getting to her too and turned away with a hand over her mouth. Luke caught a glimpse of the item and recoiled back, the one thing he hated about getting sick was the medicine they would shoved down his throat. He didn't care _who_ was going to feed him it even if it was his _lover_, he was going to refuse to intake the drug until they held him down. Guy sighed; this _wasn't_ going to be easy. It had been always hard to get the boy to take his medicine. The maids would always force him to do it instead and how could he say no to them. It looked like he was going to have to use his trump card in this type of situation. Guy tilted his head downward and smiled trying to give off some kind of expression. Luke cheeks turned a darker color of red especially when Guy suddenly moved closer. "Take it, Luke."

There was a slight demanding edge in the tone that made Luke flinch and snatch it instantly out of fear. Of course he didn't take it but facing an angry Guy, even though he looked magnificent, while he was sick, that was even worse Van's betrayal. It was almost suicidal. Tear sighed, heading to the door seeing as her nursing had been taken over by the blond. She closed it quietly, not to disturb them and left to inform the others.

Luke hadn't touched the medicine yet staring down at it as if he was hoping that it would just disappeared. The glare wasn't helping either; it was still there, thick and revolting. He twirled the cup around watching the liquid move like a snail. It looked horrible and though he couldn't smell it with his nose clogged up but the replica could instantly tell by the others reaction to it.

"Luke, just take it and get it over with. It's not going to kill you to drink it." Guy sighed, the only time Luke was still stubborn was when it came to taking medicine not that he blamed him, he hated it too. He reached to the side taking the half full cup of water from the bed post and handed it over to Luke. "Here take this with it; it'll help it go down."

The red head was still reluctant, not yet convinced about it. He haven't even taken the cup that was hanging a few inch above is head. Guy sighed again but hadn't lost the will to fight so far, he edged closer. His lips brushed against the hot ear, making Luke blush and whispered words into it.

"Drink it."

Luke pouted but complied, swooping the whole thing in one gulp. His left hand reached for the water that was in Guy's hand while the Gardios helped out by holding it just incase Luke started coughing again. His right hand patted the back tenderly trying to calm him down, rubbing up and down. The water was gone but the cough was still there, making Luke quiver at each one. Guy leaned over kissing the forehead, his fingers gazing over the cheeks, stroking them affectionately. He sat up from his seat and crawled over to the bedside, embracing the shorter man. Luke closed his eyes letting the older one hug him closely trying to soothe his cough.

They held hands when Luke began to feel drowsy from the fast reacting medicine and leaned into Guy's touch. It was warm and soft, he nuzzled into the neck, savoring it. The blond pulled him in letting the head rest on the shoulder, the red hair slipping off tickling the cheeks. Guy stayed like that for a few more minutes listening to Luke's wispy breath then slowly turned to a clearer one but it was still hazy. The body next to him felt heavier as Luke fell fast asleep so Guy lightly lifted him off, placing him down on the bed. He shifted the covers up, tucking the replica in while playfully running his fingers through the silky red hair. It helped to cool the red head's fever and cough giving him the peaceful sleep he desperately needed. Guy stared for a while, just sitting there watching the chest move up and down. He was tempted to give a good night kiss on the lips, but of course Luke was sick, he could always wait later.

Guy leaned over touching the forehead with his lips again, eyes closed. An understandable grunt came from below and some movement, shifting in the blankets. The fever was still there, burning but it seemed to have gone down slightly. Guy's mouth slipped down to the ear leaving a few whispered words before retracting back. His right hand flipped a red strain aside, made sure that everything was okay before leaving the room. He reached out for the light switch, letting the room get engulfed in darkness. The only light that was left was the one outside the room with Guy's shadow growing bigger across the floor. He glanced back at the bed one last time from the doorway before closing the door. As it did, the light grew smaller as it closed then went completely away with the only sounds impending from the room was Luke's breathing.

"_Goodnight Luke and sweet dreams."_

The bed shuffled, Luke fast asleep had a smile on his pales lips and snuggled into the sheets.

* * *

Just two more left.

Man I fell horrible but now I get to go to bed. Happy me!


	4. Rain and Warmth

Rain and Warmth

By: Metamorcy

The fourth one-shot of the series, it was raining on the weekend so I just took the idea from that.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

The town of Baticul had a spell of rain and sleep over cast the area, the place flooded by four inches of water, no stopping insight. Lighting flashed in the clouds continuously frightening any person or animal that remained underneath without any cover. Thunder rang following after each light that flared up above, rattling the windows and rooftops. Luke glanced outside; the group had stopped at his house for cover after meeting the king, in the end they had all opt to stay. The rooms had been made, the maids running around while soldiers stood still like statues, not responding unless asked. Luke pressed his hand against the window, his warm breath fogged up the glass. It suddenly started shaking the moment a thunder boomed loudly but it didn't seem to startle the replica, he was concentrating on something else. 

"So Guy hasn't come back yet?" A voice came from behind, it was female and old. Luke turned giving a warm smile to his mother who was sauntering closer. She tilted her head; the dark red hair flowed over the shoulder. He went back to the window; his own worried expression hadn't so much as left his face.

"No, not yet." Luke grumbled not taking his eyes off the glass hoping to see the familiar blond hair and orange jacket. Guy had left a few hours earlier, going out for a quick walk seeing as the rain had lightened up for a moment but that quickie made Luke fill with concern. His feet were swinging on the chair, back and forth like an impatient child when bored and groaned to him self. The place was quiet; it was as if everyone had fallen asleep from the downpour. No one was outside, the cold heavy rain pouring out onto the streets continuously. Luke stood up, strolling over to his mother with a determination in his eyes. "I'm a bit worried. Can I go out and look for him, I promise not to get wet and to bring an umbrella?"

Susanna's expression changed to worry for a second before resigning. There was no going against those green eyes; they said that they were going. "Alright, I'll let you; just make sure you don't get wet."

"Thanks mother." Luke ran to the door, giving a wave to his mother before stepping outside grabbing two umbrellas and a large coat. The door closed behind him, Luke glanced around, the place was empty even the soldier that that usually stood in front of the gate was gone. A cold wind breezed through making Luke shiver, his skin growing goose bumps and his teeth chatter. Quickly wrapping the coat around his body, he started rubbing his hands together trying to get some warmth back into them. He opened the umbrella, placing it up above his head and ran out into the storm. The rain beat at the top, pluming itself to the side where it dripped off to meet its siblings. Luke avoided any puddles, going around them so that the water wouldn't get on his shoes and feet. Jogging down the stairs, he glanced both ways to see if anyone was using the elevators on either side. None, they were empty and unused. Luke went to the edge of the railing, the metal was cold; some of the water had turned to ice and was slippery. He leaned over, gazing out if he could spot Guy anywhere down below. Still nothing. He took the longest way, taking the elevator on the left, eyes peering side to side, hope and determination still there pushing him forward.

"Guy?" He called out once he reached the bottom, running around before heading to the next level, the third and main one. The replica did the same thing as before calling out each turn he took, emerald pools sharp. His voice was drowned out by the rain and the sound of the pitter patter, the downpour was getting heavier. Luke sighed, his throat hurt, the cold air biting at the inside of his lungs. He began wandering the area while keeping a quick eye on the elevators and ground. There wasn't much to see, all the places had closed down from the storm; it looked dark and gloomy like a ghost town. All the windows were bolted up from the strong winds that would snatch away any warmth that was created. Luke pulled the coat tighter and the umbrella lower, the current had picked up. The coat tails flapped wildly, his red hair slapped him in the face. The wind made it harder for him to hold him self down to solid ground without being pushed back a few steps. He glanced through the rainstorm; it was harder than before, moving back and forth now.

The replica turned the corner heading to a different area and spotted the person he needed the most. "Guy!" It was indeed him, cowering under an outstretched hanger waiting patiently for the rain to pause once more. He was curled up in a ball trying to conserve heat, his head lying on his legs. The blond hair fell over the arms hiding anything underneath; the fingers were pale, almost white. Luke went over, noticing that the blond hadn't even glanced up from the spot. "Guy?"

A soft breath answered him; Guy had fallen asleep from the wait. The replica sighed; strolling over to Guy's left side and sat down, shifting closer. The umbrellas were closed and tossed to his side so that they wouldn't get in his way. He shivered as another breeze came in, wondering why Guy wasn't cold and moved closer. When they're bodies made contact, Guy instantly woke up, head shooting up with a startled expression. He almost jumped up and reach for his sword if he hadn't recognized the bright red hair.

"Luke?" Guy calmed down, gazing over to the replica. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to get you. It's been two hours since you left. I was getting worried." Luke stared out into the rain, the two umbrellas laid forgotten next to him. When he touched the skin, he flinched at the coldness, Guy was freezing. Luke pulled the fingers in, putting them inside his coat trying to get some color back in when he thought they seemed warm enough he let go. He gave a light hearted smile and went to stare at Guy's face. "Seems like you fell asleep while waiting."

The blond nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Yeah, two hours is quite a long time." He cranked his head back, it was sore and aching but the sleepiness from before hadn't even so left his mind. Guy tried to suppress a yawn but it escaped before he could do anything.

The younger boy reached up taking the right side of Guy's face and tugged him closer so he was leaning on the shoulder. "Here sleep on me. I brought two umbrellas but I think we can wait a little longer. There's no need to rush in getting sick."

The blond swordsmen smirked, taking up on that offer, burying his face into the neck. It was so warm and he savored it, rubbing his check against the skin. He smelled the sweet scent and smiled when Luke blushed at the contact, his arms wrapping around the smaller frame. "I think that'll keep me warm for a while."

Luke sighed, carefully and without shifting Guy, took the coat off. He maneuvered it around his lover drawing it close together so that no space was seen between them. The Gardios shifted, moving closer to the other body for warmth and kissed the other on the check. The red on Luke's face deepened and he leaned over, resting his head on top of the other, closing his eyes. The music of the rain lured them both to sleep, luckily the wind didn't change the direction or else the water would be getting on their feet. Their contact with each other keep them company, the puffs of steam appeared in front of their faces. It was peaceful; no one would be there to pester them. They got all cozy together, neither wanting to get out, it felt so good. Time passed quickly but the rain didn't stop and it seemed to be getting worse at each passing second. Luke opened his eyes hearing footsteps approaching, the splashing of puddles and the clicking of boots. It even woke the half-awake Guy, lifting his head up from the shoulder.

"Well so this is where you two were?" The voice was sharp and deep, more powerful and perhaps scarier than the storm that was still raging around them. There was a humorous tone inside and a snicker. The two gazed up at the newcomer recognizing the blue military uniform and long brown hair. Jade smirked; one hand holding up an umbrella of his own while the other was inside one of the pockets, the hand kept temperate.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Guy asked lifting his head up higher to get a better look, his hair tickling against the neck.

"Well the over-protective, I mean, the _poor_ mother was getting so worried that her dear baby haven't come back yet that she went and asked me to go out and drag him back." Jade smiled, standing still; it seemed as if the liquid couldn't touch him like there was some kind of invisible force field. Even the cold didn't affect him just like the heat of the volcano the last time the group had gone. His hair fluttered as the wind blew and the red eyes were as sharp as ever. There was no point in arguing back with someone they couldn't beat. "I had no choice but to go, Tear, Anise and Natalia had all gone to the castle today, pity."

"So I guess we have to go back now, huh?" Luke groaned, pulling himself away from the other but the coat remained wrapped around Guy. The cold hit his bare skin full force; he shivered uncontrollably, his skin crawling. Luke rubbed his arms together; blowing into the palms, trying to warm him self up with the constant friction but the wind stole it away each time. Wearing a short sleeve light coat and a black tank top wasn't really winter material, and his belly button was going numb from the cold. The blond noticed that and reacted by jumping up and wrapping the coat around the red head; he didn't need anyone of them getting sick. His arm went around the shoulder, pulling Luke in close snuggling together. The warm breaths appeared like mist in front of their faces then faded away with the breeze. Jade strolled over to the side, seeing as the two won't be able to move much, and bended down to get the two umbrellas that lay on the floor. He tossed one over to the couple, Guy reacted first catching it with his free hand and opened it up above their head so the rain wouldn't make contact. Luke glimpsed up at Jade then to Guy with a smile, tilting his head to the side, there was a light flush on the bridge of his nose. Jade headed off first, turning to head back to the elevator without even turning to look to see if the two were even following.

"Hey Jade." Luke called out, the two rushed to the older man's side, their movements evened out. The two's breathes were faster so the mist in front of the faces grew bigger at each huff. "How come you're not cold? You're just wearing your uniform right?'

Guy silently groaned from beside him, already guessing about what was going to happen next. It was going to be sarcastic and strange, he just knew it.

"Oh it's a secret, but I'll be nice and give it away." Jade had a serious face with his now taken out hand, pushed the glasses up. The other unopened umbrella was swinging in his hand that as already out. Guy had a shocked expression; Jade was _actually_ going to tell! The couple leaned in waiting for the answer, watching the necromancer carefully. "_It's M-A-G-I-C_!"

A twitch came from the blond, he had fallen for it once again just like the time with the so called fontech knife. Luke, however, being oblivious as usual, questioned it. Actually he had known that there was a possibility that Jade might be playing around but decided to believe him for once. "Magic? How so?"

Guy sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, trying to protect him from the evilness of the man. "Luke don't listen to him, he's just playing with your head."

The replica blinked his emerald pools, confused but went along not wanting to get into an argument or more confused.

Guy sneered at Jade who looked amused watching the two lovers interact. "Jade, don't go telling him this sort of thing."

The necromancer laughed putting his hand back into the pocket. "Now, now I was just joking, there's no need to yell. I'm an old man after all, I can hear just fine without all that screaming."

Luke glanced up at his friend with a cute face that made the Gardios relax and forget about the previous argument. The taller one leaned in capturing the lips for a passionate kiss somewhat forgetting that Jade was right there watching with a smile. The kiss was short but sweet with the two staring at each other afterwards and as Luke glanced over to the smiling necromancer, he yanked slightly back, bright red just like his hair.

"L-Lets go." Luke stuttered, grabbing Guy's hand and pulled them forward, feeling somewhat embarrassed, it wasn't because of the kiss though. The rain began to stop, the clouds moving over so that some sunlight could get through and warm up the atmosphere. The two lovers stepped on the elevator, zooming up to the next level leaving Jade in their dust. The necromancer closed his ruby eyes; his smile unfaltered and strolled across the stone floor twisting the umbrella in his hand. He took another step forward, heading up the stairs, his boots splashing into the endless puddles, the concentrated water that covered the entire area. The liquid however didn't get on his boots, pushed aside even as he took the next step, Jade's long brown hair swooshed side to side until he stopped at the other elevator. It was the one that went up to the _top_ in one go; it seems that Jade was still going to have fun teasing the two. The red hair visible on the next level along with the blond one, oh yes; he was going to have fun. He stepped on the elevator and went up with a grin.

* * *

Almost done, just one more left. Yay! I should be able to get the next one out sooner than this time. Sorry about being late, hope you'll forgive me. Is it me or are these all getting shorter? 


	5. Interruptions

Interruptions

By: Metamorcy

The last one-shot of the series, thank goodness cause I was actually running out of ideas and had struggled to find something to write about in this one.

Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

The day was bright with the sun shining like anything and reflecting off the water, dazzling it. It was already past the afternoon, signs of the sun setting were starting to appear but the sky remained as vivid as ever. Guy stared at the window for a second, putting down his fon machines to watch Luke run around with Mieu outside, playing childishly. They had stopped in Grand Chokmah for the moment taking a break from their long exhausting trip. Jade had gone to the military to check up on something and to see the Emperor, who had insisted that he visit. Anise had followed along, skipping right next to the necromancer for amusement and for another chance to hit it big seeing as the others weren't doing anything interesting. Tear and Natalia had gone out shopping for something; they wouldn't say what though only that it was important and left with smiles on their faces. Guy had gotten the shivers the moment he had saw that and noted to him self to keep away at all costs. That only left Guy and Luke at the inn with nothing better to do but sit around and stare at the sky. His aqua pools went back to the red head who was now sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree with Mieu sleeping on his lap, staring out into the distance. The sun light made his peach skin glow with color and the bright red hair radiant. A breeze blew, tossing the bangs to its direction, revealing the green eyes underneath and the small smile on the full red lips. He looked relaxed and deep in thought; it wasn't like they had this kind of time every day. Guy couldn't help but stare at Luke and imagine what the teenager would look like if he was in bed, whimpering underneath him. 

'_In bed_?' Guy thought, blinking his eyes in shock from what he had just done. He was thinking of doing _that_ with Luke? How could he be thinking of such dirty things with the younger boy? He slapped him self across the face, trying to get his mind back on track. The Gardios glanced away from the replica, cradling his head in-between his hands, shaking, feeling so embarrassed at what he had just done. 'What the hell am I _doing_ to myself?'

The two had been lovers for over a few months but Guy couldn't help but want to push their innocent relationship farther than before. He wanted to bed the young replica and make him his own before someone else set their lustful eyes on him. There was still the problem about the age and the thing about this whole 'stop Van from re-creating the whole world and turn everyone into replicas' plan. Guy stood up, dusting his pants and shoulder of the dust that it had collected over time. He gave up working on his machines and placed them away inside his packsack for further use. The Gardios took a glimpse out the window for a second then turned back to finish packing. His mind didn't register it until realizing something, something very important.

Where the _hell_ did Luke go?! Guy jumped up startled by the sudden disappearance, he peered through the glass, Mieu was on the ground still sleeping but Luke was _gone_. The guy couldn't just disappear in thin air now could he? Oh wait, that's already happened before, the first time when Luke and Tear met each other in the mansion. The door behind him opened up, the hinges squeaked loudly, bringing Guy's attention away from the window. He twisted around, his blond bangs twirling at the quick action. A sigh of relief came from the swordsmen's lips; Luke was safe and sound and was standing right in front of him, smiling.

"Hey, Guy!" The replica spoke cheerfully waving his hand and sauntered forward a few steps. Guy noticed that something was off about the swordsmen but ignored it for now; it didn't seem to be bothering him too much. Actually, he already knew what it was about, it was about Asch, it was _always_ about the original; Guy just avoided bringing up the topic and acted like nothing was wrong.

"So that's where you went." Guy relaxed heading back to his old spot but instead went to the nearest chair. Luke closed the door behind, heading to the bed and flopped down. He bounced up and down for a few seconds until everything settled down. There were only two beds in the room, one belonging to Luke and the other to Guy, the covers he sat on were nice and soft. The room was decorated with only the necessaries and with green wallpaper which didn't seem very interesting at all. It looked like hordes of moss were growing on the wall; Guy couldn't help but groan at the first site of the room. Luke gazed over to the blond, hitting the spot next to him, wanting the blond to sit by him.

The Gardios raised an eyebrow but complied, standing up. His feet shuffled across the floor, the foot steps were the only sounds in the quiet area excluding the voices coming from outside. He was about to pat Luke on the top of the head when the door slammed open. Both occupants jumped at the sound, their widened and shocked gaze shot over to the intruder or _intruders_. There at the door stood Jade and Anise both grinning ear to ear like they had just thought up of something fantastic. A dark shadow over came the room as if something bad was about to happen to them. Guy's lips twitched in fear, the smiles of the two always scared him just as much as physical contact with woman does. Yanking Luke to his feet, they backed away from the two, heading closer to the window behind. Jade took a step forward; his ruby pools looked like they were smiling and the brown hair was neatly in place. The pit of Guy's stomach flip flopped and a dreadful feeling welled up inside his chest. He grinded his teeth together in frustration, eyebrows narrowed downward, glaring at the two. Luke glanced up, blinking in confusion and squeezed Guy's hand trying to get his attention. At first the Gardios didn't respond, too focused on the situation at hand, whenever Jade and Anise were together it only meant trouble. The replica took a glimpse at the two mischievous duos and shifted backward, he was starting to see why Guy was afraid, his fingers gripped harder on the gloved hand. The aqua eyes shot down for a moment, feeling the sharp grip and gave a reassuring smile to the frightened teenager then went back to Anise as she stalked forward. Her steps were slow, Guy following each move and grew a sweat when the doll next to her suddenly grew large.

"Hey, isn't that cheating!" Guy protected, he was tempted to draw his own weapon on them but he realized that the situation wouldn't allow that. The room was too narrow for an attack and then there was Jade, yeah, he was in serious trouble.

She began to run forward jumping on top of the doll and swung the right arm down on the two. If Guy hadn't move taking Luke into his arms and jumped out of the way, they would have been crushed by the attack. The planks where the hand connected cracked; a few of the wood splinters flew. Guy's eyes widened, they were _really_ trying to hit them; his arms covered the red headed replica, protecting him from the plunge. He landed on his back right onto the bed, bouncing on the soft material and released the replica from the hold. The weight was acting against him, pushing him farther down to the bed and placed a strain on his arms.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked his face close enough for Guy's nose to touch and a couple of the red bangs that had fallen over tickling his cheek. The Gardios' face flushed bright red, his arms trapped by each of Luke's hand, pinned down.

Bad thoughts flowed through Guy's head, already imaging this position except the other way around, him being on top. The eyes stared at each other, Guy couldn't help but think this was all planed somehow, like Jade and Anise knew this was going to happen.

"Well, well would you look at that. Anise, don't they look great together." Jade's voice snapped them out of their thoughts; he had a _different_ type of smile on him, ruby pools closed shut. Little words in Guy's head flashed danger as he stared, he didn't, no, he _never_ liked it when Jade, of all people, smiled like _that_.

Luke rolled off, glaring at the two who were watching with interest but that glare was tossed aside. He sat up on the bed, trying to calm down his heart beats that were pounding in the chest. The blond sat up right afterwards, his hair was all messy now; some were sticking up and to the side, it looked like he had been in a whirlwind and back; even his orange jacket was sliding of the shoulders.

"You're right, Colonel. They're almost as cute together as adorable little me." She giggled, pointing her index fingers at the cheek making it puff out. Anise tilted her head to the side, her hands off the doll which seemed hard to do with her standing onto Tokunaga. She wandered over to the window, shut the curtains and allowed the room to grow dark, the only light was the one in the hallway, it was starting to grow dark outside with the sun setting behind the ocean line.

"Now if only we could get them into bed together, then it'll be a complete success." Jade pushed up his glasses, twisted to the side with that weird smile. His red eyes haven't so much as left from the couple, staring intently with a hidden agenda behind them.

"Well when you guys decide to do it, tell me so I can watch, okay?"

"No!" The two yelled at once in sync faces beat red, both in embarrassment and anger. The two mischievous ones didn't jerk back; they were expecting this reaction from the two.

"Would you look at that, they must be really made for each other, don't you think? They even managed to talk at the same time without a lapse." Jade leaned forward, eyeing them even though his hands were in the pocket while Anise giggled for a response and grinned like a Chester cat. Her large doll was shrunken back to its usual small size and went back to being a backpack. Jade seemed to be staring into Guy's heart and mind, he was reading the thoughts like an open book. "And Guy, I know you want to do _it_ with poor innocent Luke."

"W-What?" Guy stuttered, pulling back, his thoughts weaving back to the image, Jade caught that.

"Oh, naughty thoughts, shame on you Guy, really." The man continued to tease, flapping his right hand up and down then turned to the puppeteer with an all knowing smile. "Now, Anise we better leave, we wouldn't want to _disturb_ them, now would we?"

Anise booed at that, putting her hand on the hips, she want to see everything. "Ah come on, I want to see the action, I bet it'll be interesting."

"But you're a minor, right now its big kid's time." The necromancer pushed the girl out the door without even making eye contact with the lovebirds. As he reached for the doorknob, his ruby pools went directly to the aqua ones for one last time, Guy flinched; he had underestimated Jade once again and looked where he is. Jade smiled innocently as the door slid shut with a soft click. The light underneath flicked on, the shadows of the two was underneath, well, just one pair. Guy could tell it was Anise's just by the small size.

The two sat in silence for as moment, neither willing to speak up about what had just happened. Luke twiddled his thumbs, nervously glancing up at the blond with his emerald pools. It was now or never and he really wanted to try something new. He took a gulp and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on the cheek with a hand running over the blonde's back. Guy twisted around, at first shocked but then pushed any thought about it away, wrapping his arms around the thin frame pulling the body closer; the heat mixing together between them. They pulled back for a moment staring deeply into each other, both red in the face. His gloved fingers ran over the cheek, stroking it tenderly and his face moved forward capturing the red luscious lips again. Luke moaned at the touch, wanting more and felt the tongue run along his lips, asking for entrance. He allowed it, opening up and shifted his body so that he would be sitting on the lap.

Guy leaned forward some more, pushing Luke down to the bed and into the covers. His arms rested up at the head, the blond bangs falling over and hanged between their faces. The kiss continued, the other hand moving down the chest, the covered fingernails brushing against the soft skin and cloth. Luke's breath hitched at the feeling and yanked out of the kiss instantly but as Guy's hand went back up, this time underneath the shirt, their eyes connected again, staring lustfully.

The scene seemed so romantic but that was crushed by a single person.

"Hey, don't go in there! Those two are busy!" A voice cried out screaming in despair and seemed to be desperate to stop the person.

"I don't care; I need to talk to Guy right now, its more important than what they're doing!" The sound of feet stomping on the wooden planks reached the couple's ears, and then the door slammed open. The light flashed into the room, driving the darkness back into its hiding spot and blinded the two.

Guy was so startled that his knee slipped at the side of the bed tumbling to the floor taking a pillow with him. He let out a cry and was silenced by the agonizing pain that coursed through his body, the soft feather-down case on top of his head. He tossed it aside with a free hand, the other had broken his fall; luckily nothing seemed broken. Luke sat up instantly crawling over to look down at the fallen blond swordsman who was hissing in pain. Fortunately for them, the room was dark enough to cover their activity even with the outside light, the curtain closed shut from the kindness of Anise.

"Guy, are you okay?" Luke asked ignoring the noise that was coming from the door. They were still yelling about something and probably started fighting.

"Yeah, somehow." He was rubbing his behind; his left eye closed shut trying to force the pain away into the depths of his mind.

"Ah, Natalia, you ruined everything." Anise whined, her cheeks puffed out and arms moving randomly up and down. "If only you had waited a little longer, I might have been able to hear or maybe see something good."

The two turned to the doorway where the rest of the group stood arguing amongst each other. Tear was staring at the bed then to the two who had screaming at each other, Jade was no where in sight, _yet_. Guy glanced over to Luke and smiled, standing back up. "Well, maybe next time."

Luke grinned, resting comfortably on the covers. "Yeah, next time."

"See, look what you have done." Jade who had just entered, teased with that usual smile plastered on the face. Although no one noticed it, there was a slight disappointed tone mixed in it, he had hoped that the two would actually do it. "We might have seen something interesting if you didn't have to interrupt."

"Oh, be quiet, I need to talk to Guy." Natalia stomped, huffing sounds like the brat she is, she hadn't even once turned to look at the couple.

Guy sighed, heading to the window and pulled the curtains away. The rising moon was out now with the stars twinkling like little specks of gold dust. The pale radiance filled the room, his shadow slid across the floor over to the door. He opened it up, the sea breeze rushing at his face, tossing his blond bangs around and jumped over the hedge. His eyes gave a quick glance at the red head and waved a bit, catching Luke's attention. The replica returned it, watching the Gardios run for it into the city where the lights were bight and full. The water glittered a pale color below the moon, the swordsmen ran beside it glancing over for a second. It was beautiful and breath-taking and he would have stayed there longer if he didn't hear the startled cry from Natalia who had just realized that the man she was looking for (not sure why) had vanished. Guy disappeared into an alleyway, not wanting to get scolded by his dear friends and laughed to him self as he heard Natalia's booming voice over the quiet capital. He'll get Luke sooner of later, it was bound to happen, he just needed the perfect chance, until then he'd watched out for it.

* * *

I finished, thanks for all your support people and thanks for reading this.

I had trouble deciding if I should raise the friction rating for his one, if any of you think I should tell me and I'll do it. Thanks again.


End file.
